


HEAVEN.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: OTP's Songfic [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Hogwarts Era, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, time jumps
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Eran los momentos donde Draco se miraba a sí mismo y se preguntaba quién era. A veces, en la soledad de su habitación o recostado en la cama viendo el techo, sentía que su piel era ajena a sí mismo, que estaba en el lugar incorrecto o que así no debería ser.Se sentía tan extraño que se echaba a llorar preguntándose quién era, lloraba llamándose entre gimoteos esperando por él, esperando encontrarse en algún punto y dejar de sentir que frente al reflejo contemplaba el rostro de un desconocido.Inspirado en la canción de Troye Sivan:"Todo mi tiempo desperdiciadosintiendo que mi corazón está equivocado.Si estoy perdiendo una parte de mítal vez no quiera el cielo."-HEAVEN.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: OTP's Songfic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	HEAVEN.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que la canción habla por sí sola y siempre quise hacer algo con ella así que escribí esto que espero les brinde algún tipo de consuelo si se han sentido equivocados con sus sentimientos.
> 
> Creanme, si sienten que pierden una parte de ustedes, entonces quizá ese cielo no sea para ustedes.

Draco se encontraba frente a su padrino apretando los dientes y encajando en la palma de sus manos las uñas hasta crear medias lunas; frente a él, Snape y Narcisa lo contemplaban con ansiedad mientras aguardaban su respuesta, sintiendo el corazón en un hilo en espera de obtener una respuesta satisfactoria de parte de aquel chico

La oficina del patriarca Malfoy se encontraba un tanto lúgubre y fría a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones en las que Draco se había encontrado ahí, le era familiar encontrarse en esa situación pero sí se sentía que era diferente a las otras, era la ausencia de su padre o, quizá, la diferencia notable en la mirada de su madre y en la inquietud de su padrino.

Era esa desesperación que intentaban mantener bajo la superficie con el propósito de que el chico no se diera cuenta pero lo hacía, Draco lo notaba, sin embargo darle vueltas a eso era sumarse más de lo que ya tenía.

La pregunta de su padrino y la orden de su madre seguían resonando en sus oídos como el grito en una cueva que se extendía por las paredes hasta sonar en los más recónditos lugares.

El frío que hacía en aquel lugar se colaba por su ropa hasta llegar a su interior haciendo que Malfoy sintiera como si una fina capa de hielo envolviera sus intestinos hasta congelarlos por completo, haciendo que el pánico y el temor comenzaran llenarlo como Snape llenaba el vaso de su madre con lo que parecía whiskey de fuego hasta casi llegar a los bordes. Veía aquel líquido balancearse precariamente amenazando con desbordarse ante el menor descuido. Así se sentía Draco.

No obstante, se concentro en los ojos de su madre antes de contemplar el retrato a sus espaldas y ver el rostro arrogante de su padre inmortalizado mientras él y Narcisa le hacían compañía; contempló aquel hermoso cabello platinado cayendo por sus hombros mientras su mentón era alzado con orgullo y su mano se mantenía sobre el hombro de su esposa.

Miró los ojos retratados de su padre sintiendo que él estaba ahí juzgándolo aún, esperando por él mientras Draco volvía a tener cinco años y estaba aterrado de los sonidos que escuchaba en el jardín.

—Draco, querido—la voz de su madre hizo que la contemplara, encontrándola toda temblorosa y alterada intentando sonreírlo—Harás lo que se te pide ¿verdad? Por tu padre, ¿vas a comportarte?

La mano de Narcisa tembló levemente haciendo que Draco apretara con más fuerza los puños, sintiendo como una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla mientras la mentira afloraba sobre sus labios y la verdad se mantenía oculta en su corazón.

—Por supuesto, madre—asintió Draco ignorando la humedad que sentía en la mejilla.

—Estará bien, Narcisa—asintió Snape mirando a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados—No más deslices.

 _Deslices_ , Draco repitió aquella palabra hacia sus adentros sintiéndola incorrecta, preguntándose por qué algo que lo hacía tan feliz podía tomarse como un error.

Sabía que no haberlo mantenido en secreto ahora estaba cobrando factura y era por eso que su madre lucía tan desesperada y su padrino advertía que ya no habría más de eso pero Draco se encontró a sí mismo esperando a que no se terminara, a que le permitieran conservarlo un momento más antes de perderlo.

 _Deslices_ , asintió el heredero de los Malfoy mientras miraba a su padre en la pintura sintiendo que lo hacía porque era lo que él necesitaba. La guerra que se avecinaba no estaba lista para su verdad haciendo que Draco se viera obligado a mentir, a sentir que aquello estaba correcto solo porque los adultos con los que vivía así lo sentían.

Contempló a su madre un momento más deseando que no le obligara, que no le pidiera hacer aquello pero las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran horribles, tan oscuras que parecían moretones; su cabello era todo un desastre y sus manos no dejaban de temblar mientras se llevaba su bebida a los labios salpicando un poco sobre su vestido. Draco jamás la había visto tan desesperada y tan…desaliñada, como si estuviera a nada de volverse loca.

Miró de nuevo el retrato sobre su espalda encontrando la mirada de su padre en el lienzo; se lo habían llevado a Azkaban y era hora que lo mantenían allá, Draco sabía las razones y realmente estaba bien con él allá pero su madre no, su madre estaba pidiéndole que volviera a mentir, que renunciara a lo que le hacía feliz por su padre, por su familia haciendo que Draco se preguntara si realmente era correcto hacerlo, si todo aquel tiempo él estuvo mal y lo correcto desde el principio era hacer eso, era mantener dentro de él la verdad mientras la mentira florecía en sus labios con calma y sin titubear.

—No más deslices—asintió Draco sintiendo ardor en el lugar donde sus uñas se encontraban con su piel.

Y esa mentira dolió más que todas las que ha dicho a lo largo de su vida.

…

Veía a los niños corretear por el andén mientras él los contemplaba con un poco de desagrado, encontrándolos demasiado molestos y chillones como para intentar acercarse.

Escuchaba a sus amigos a su alrededor pero Draco los sentía tan lejanos, al otro lado de un muro de cristal donde no podían alcanzarlo mientras él seguía mirando a su alrededor esperando encontrarlo como siempre, sobresaliendo en la multitud haciendo que la paz llenara el corazón del Slytherin hasta hacerlo sentir ligero.

La maraña de cabello negro apareció rodeada de un montón de puntos rojos que se despedían eufóricos de él, un enorme perro negro se encontraba junto al señor Weasley siendo despedido por el único pelinegro del grupo mientras que todos parecían entretenidos con el animal.

Draco sonrió ladinamente antes de perder la sonrisa y sentir que caía de su cara como una hoja cae de un árbol; cayó con lentitud hasta tocar el suelo y marchitarse en la hojarasca sabiendo que sería pisoteada.

Draco apretó los labios y se subió al tren sentenciando en dirección a sus acompañantes que primero iría al baño y que más les valía encontrarle un buen lugar. El frío volvía a colarse bajo su ropa mientras envolvía su interior con una fina capa de hielo que parecía hacerse más grueso conforme pasaban los segundos hasta convertirlo en una estatua de hielo.

Tan cristalina y frágil pero tan helada que causaba temor.

Se encerró en la primera cabina que encontró vacía, la aseguró con su varita y bajó la pequeña persiana permaneciendo ahí de pie mientras su corazón parecía acelerar la marcha en su interior intentando calentarlo.

Se dejó caer en el asiento y miró hacia todas las familias que se despedían presurosas antes de ser separadas, encontró aquel grupo de cabellera casi naranja rodeando a ese pequeño punto negro con amor y alegría, los miró con añoranza mientras se decía que aquello era real, aquello no estaba mal. Entonces, si él sentía lo mismo que ellos por aquel pelinegro, ¿por qué tenía que mantenerlo bajo llave? ¿Por qué tenía que esconderlo? ¿Por qué estaba equivocado?

Draco solía imaginarse a sí mismo encerrado en una pequeña cajita que mandaban a la oscuridad mientras gritaba para que lo liberaran, de vez en cuando aquel pelinegro iba y le hacía compañía haciendo que el encierro fuera mucho más soportable pero, a fin de cuentas, él volvía a su caja también al otro lado de Draco, de un extremo a otro tan separados pero tan juntos sin importar la distancia.

Eran los momentos donde Draco se miraba a sí mismo y se preguntaba quién era. A veces, en la soledad de su habitación o recostado en la cama viendo el techo, sentía que su piel era ajena a sí mismo, que estaba en el lugar incorrecto o que así no debería ser.

Se sentía tan extraño que se echaba a llorar preguntándose quién era, lloraba llamándose entre gimoteos esperando por él, esperando encontrarse en algún punto y dejar de sentir que frente al reflejo contemplaba el rostro de un desconocido.

Lastimosamente con el único con quien hablaba de eso era aquel chico pelinegro de ojos verdes que estaba ingresando al tren pero ninguno tenía como ayudarse porque ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo, porque sólo eran dos chicos sin saber muy bien qué camino tomar, dirigidos por los adultos a cargo de ellos sin que disminuyeran un momento el paso y les preguntaran si estaban bien con eso.

Porque Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter sólo eran quienes ellos necesitaban, no quien querían ser.

…

Cerró los ojos permitiéndose disfrutar ese momento antes de volver a abrirlos y contemplar la sala en desuso en la que se encontraba encontrando algunas telarañas sobre el techo que caían flojamente sobre los muebles cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo.

Las mesas parecían demasiado juntas la una con la otra mientras las sillas estaban por completo maltratadas, el material didáctico que ahí se encontraba era basura en definitiva y las ventanas estaban tan opacas que difícilmente se podía ver hacia afuera.

Draco suspiró una vez más sintiendo como el hielo que había estado congelando su interior iba derritiéndose poco a poco, causando agudas punzadas dentro de él en señal de que volvía a la vida ya funcionar como se supone que debía.

Se aferró a ese momento esperando alargarlo lo más que fuera posible, volviendo a sentir esa solitaria lágrima recorrer su mejilla hasta balancearse precariamente sobre su barbilla antes de dejarse caer y perderse en su ropa, ¿o llegó hasta el suelo? Draco no lo sabía y no quería verlo, no quería ver su llanto de una manera más real mientras se aferraba a ese pequeño pedazo de cielo que se le otorgó y al que ahora estaba renunciando.

—Lo entiendo, está bien—susurraba el pelinegro al que se abrazaba en un intento de consolarlo pero Draco sólo quería que le abrazara—Bueno no, no está bien, pero comprendo por qué te lo han pedido. Así estarás a salvo.

Draco quería decirle que no quería estar a salvo, no así. Si estar a salvo significaba alejarse de él y jugar un papel que no le interesaba jugar, si estar a salvo significaba dejar de tener momentos que le consolaban cuando sentía el mundo colapsar y entregarse sin más a los lobos entonces Draco quería seguir en peligro, quería tener el objetivo dibujado en la espalda si con eso mantenía lo que él había conseguido por su cuenta.

— ¿Seré muy Slytherin si no quiero estar a salvo?—susurró restregando la mejilla en el pecho de Harry.

—De hecho, eso sería muy Gryffindor de tu parte y no quieres eso—Harry besó la cima de su cabeza haciendo que Draco volviera a cerrar los ojos—Malfoy…

—No es justo—fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

Y era razón, no era justo pero ¿qué podían hacer ellos? Eran dos chicos que nacieron en bandos opuestos pero que habían logrado juntarse a pesar de las adversidades, dos chicos que aún no sabían si lo que sentían era bueno o malo.

Era bueno para ellos pero ¿para los demás? ¿Acaso era bueno para los otros? Estaban tan acostumbrados a escuchar que era incorrecto que habían guardado aquello en sus corazones permitiéndose sólo ese momento en la oscuridad, convirtiéndose en otro secreto susurrado entre las paredes de aquel colegio esperando no ser revelado por temor a estar equivocados.

—Sólo así estarás a salvo—susurró Harry contra su cabello.

Sus palabras le decían a Draco que se fuera pero los brazos del pelinegro lo sujetaron con más fuerza, temerosos de dejarlo ir y el rubio se aferró a eso un momento más, sólo un momento más antes de que todo terminara.

Se había encontrado a sí mismo ideando un sinfín de artimañas con tal de mantener a Harry con él y cumplir lo que le había asegurado a su madre; miles y miles de planes que funcionarían a la perfección, que sólo bastaba con hablarlo con el Gryffindor y todo marcharía a la perfección pero apenas Draco había abierto la boca Harry se encontró diciéndole lo que Sirius y Remus le sugirieron coincidiendo a la perfección con lo que Narcisa y Snape le habían ordenado.

La diferencia radicaba en que los adultos a cargo de Potter se lo habían sugerido mientras que a Draco no le dejaron opción. Ambos volvían a sentir que estaban en la piel de alguien más, que estaban encerrados en esa cajita que los mantenía lejanos mientras suplicaban por salir, por ir a brazos del otro y sentir que hacían lo correcto.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros?—cuestionó el rubio con pesar.

—Porque sino nadie más lo hará.

Draco sabía que quizá aquello era cierto, sospechaba que Harry no estaba muy equivocado pero quería seguir pretendiendo que no era su responsabilidad. Estar a salvo nunca había importado menos para Draco.

No obstante un suspiro volvió a escaparse de sus labios antes de atreverse a soltar a Harry, sintiendo como dejaba gran parte de él con él mientras los ojos llorosos del pelinegro lo contemplaban, sonreía como si intentara animarlo pero la sonrisa de Draco había desaparecido hace mucho.

Se alejaron unos cuantos pasos dejando un espacio considerable entre los dos sabiendo que ese abismo que los separaba no sería reducido en un buen tiempo, no podrían acercarse en lo que parecía una vida hasta que la guerra terminara; Draco y Harry se contemplaron unos segundos más esperando grabar en sus memorias ese sentimiento que anidaba en su pecho oculto del mundo a su alrededor, querían mantenerlo a salvo de lo que seguía si con eso podrían permitirse florecer más adelante.

—Te quiero, Draco—susurró Harry permitiendo que una lágrima se deslizara por su rostro haciendo que el corazón de Draco se sintiera pesado.

—También te quiero, Harry—Draco sonrió un poco antes de suspirar—No lo olvides.

Suplicaba que no lo hiciera, jugaría en el bando enemigo durante aquella guerra y haría cosas que pondrían a duda esa declaración pero Draco esperaba que Harry no olvidara ese momento en aquella aula en desuso donde el heredero de los Malfoy le decía que lo quería como cuando tenían trece.

…

Veía la lluvia caer desde la ventana de su habitación, lejanamente escuchaba el ruido en la parte de abajo sabiendo que si reclamaba sólo empeoraría. Se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana mirando fijamente hacia el exterior tan solo concentrándose en la lluvia caer una gota tras otra hasta impactar en el suelo o en el cristal y desparecer de su papel en la tormenta.

Draco tenía un divertido juego con las gotas de lluvia en el cristal, siguiendo el transcurso de algunas como si de una carrera se trataba esperando que la elegida ganara al llegar hasta abajo, haciéndolo sonreír cuando así lo hacía y luego intentando encontrar constelaciones escondidas en las demás que no habían participado.

El tiempo era extraño; pasaba lento para quien sufre y rápido para quien disfruta, se transformaba de maneras sorprendentes haciéndote sentir que no podías seguirle el paso mientras te mantenías al margen y a tu alrededor parecía desdibujarse el mundo o, por lo contrario, ir tan lento que podrías ir y venir por él antes de que se completara un minuto.

En el último par de años Draco sentía que estaba en un punto medio, a veces era demasiado lento y a veces era demasiado rápido haciéndolo perder la noción mientras seguía contemplando el horizonte con algo de esperanza.

Miró la marca en su muñeca, siguiéndola con el dedo sintiendo odio al verla, picor en su piel que le hacía desear rascarse hasta sacar la sangre y así, con eso, deshacerse de ella. Volvió a mirar el horizonte esperando pro algo, deseando encontrar algo para él allá afuera en un intento de encajar en algún lado pero sin mucho éxito lo cual no era una sorpresa, Draco sentía que hace mucho había perdido el único lugar done parecía encajar sin tener que mantener una apariencia.

Sobre el barullo que se tenían abajo escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, mirando sobre su hombro mientras disimuladamente bajaba la manga de su camisa, sonriendo un poco al encontrar a su madre mirarlo con comprensión.

Draco pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación desde hace algún tiempo sin salir a no ser que se le solicitara, a veces se atrevía a escaparse al jardín o le dejaban ir a casa de Snape un par de horas donde se distraía preparando pociones como en los tiempos de escuela, desde luego que su madre estaba preocupada por él pero ¿qué tenía ella que decir?

Narcisa sólo había querido a Draco a salvo sin pensar, por un momento, que el único modo de lograr eso era dejándolo ir.

—Me he encontrado extrañando los cielos azules, ¿sabes?—fue lo primero que dijo mientras se acercaba a su hijo—La tormenta eterna es un tanto lúgubre.

—Los tiempos que vivimos son lúgubres, madre—declaró el chico mirando de nuevo hacia afuera—Creo que el clima que hay lo representa bien.

—Lo hace—asintió Narcisa acariciando el cabello de Draco—Pero algo de color no haría mal, ¿no es así? Tú solías dibujar el cielo de color verde. Siempre decías que el verde era tan bonito que merecía ser el cielo.

Draco rió entre dientes con un poco de añoranza, extrañando ser aquel pequeño niño que dibujada de colores su propio mundo sin temor a nada, deseando vivir en él. Dejó que su madre lo abrazara y escondió el rostro en su pecho mientras reía y su risa se transformaba en llanto, abrazándose a ella y susurrando miles de disculpas por no poder ser el hijo que ella esperaba.

Se abrazó a Narcisa esperando a que no lo soltara, deseando que ella lo regresara a ese momento donde él podía pintar de colores el cielo y vivir en él sin problema, sin esa incertidumbre de no saber si el día siguiente sería capaz de ver el cielo, aunque sea azul, de nuevo.

—No es tu culpa, cariño—susurraba Narcisa una y otra vez intentando consolar a Draco—Está bien, no llores.

—Lo extraño—fue lo único que logró balbucear haciendo que su madre comprendiera de qué iba todo aquello—No quería esto, mamá. No fue justo—Draco la miró con ojos llorosos—Esto es incorrecto, no deben ser así las cosas, ¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando papá siguió con lo mismo?

—Porque amo a tu padre sobre todas las cosas, Draco—sentenció Narcisa acunando sus mejillas con fuerza, permitiéndose derramar algunas lágrimas—Tú y tu padre son lo único que me queda y no podría perderlos. Si él sabía que Lucius le daba la espalda iba a buscarlo y a terminar con él—Draco sollozó—Tú renunciaste a Harry para protegerlo, ¿no? Yo me quedé por lo mismo.

Draco sacudió con fuerza la cabeza antes de abrazarse a su madre sabiendo que no era lo mismo. Ella tuvo opción y a Draco no le permitieron buscar una alternativa para conservar a Harry, no le dejaron buscar opciones sólo dictaron la sentencia haciendo como si lo que él sentía no fuera importante o sólo fuera a lograr lo peor con ello.

Actuaron durante mucho tiempo como si Draco hubiera estado en un error y había llegado a un punto donde él mismo sentía que no estaba equivocado, que no había cometido ningún error porque no lo era. Lo que había tenido no tenía por qué haber sido un secreto, no tenía por qué haberse mantenido encerrado en una caja rodeada de oscuridad cuando por dentro tenía todos los colores del arcoíris.

Querer a Harry no estaba mal y Draco lo sabía ahora.

La puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse pero esta vez revelando a Lucius en un aspecto mucho menos presentable del que Draco recordaba; el menor de los Malfoy se limpió el rostro y lo miró esperando a que no dijera nada sobre lo obvio de su llanto.

—Draco, hijo, tienes que venir conmigo de inmediato.

No volvía a ser una opción, era una orden así que Draco obedeció siguiendo a su padre hasta el vestíbulo de la mansión, encontrando a un grupo de carroñeros que llevaban consigo a prisioneros. Fue demasiado fácil para él reconocer a Granger y a Weasley haciendo que titubeara al seguir caminando, deteniéndose un momento al encontrar esa maraña incontrolable de color negro, sintiendo su corazón retumbar en su pecho.

Lo supo mucho antes de verlo, mucho antes de que su padre le preguntara si aquel era Harry Potter y le obligara a mirarlo, haciendo que Draco suspirara en alivio cuando vio su rostro deformado. No obstante fingió analizarlo a detalle, contemplando fijamente el rostro de Harry sintiendo como su cuerpo entero reaccionaba ante su presencia, como si todo dentro de él se reordenara para poder acoplarse a esa piza faltante que se le estaba otorgando; el hielo en su interior volvía a derretirse mientras lo contemplaba y un nudo en el estómago le impedía tragar cuando Harry murmuró una débil súplica.

—No, no es Potter—sentenció mirando a su padre.

Volvía a ocultar la verdad dentro de su corazón mientras la mentira florecía de sus labios, tal y como se le había pedido desde hace años. Sólo que en aquella ocasión optó por lo que quería y no por lo que ellos necesitaban.

…

Sus oídos zumbaban mientras escuchaba la voz de aquel psicópata en el patio de la escuela rodeado de escombros, escuchaba lejanamente el eco de su voz siseante mientras el borde de su visión comenzaba a tornarse borroso debido a las lágrimas no derramadas que amenazaban con deslizarse en cualquier momento siendo el bulto que sostenía Hagrid lo único que acaparaba su atención.

Sus piernas amenazaban con tirarlo en cualquier momento al no soportar su peso, sus oídos seguían zumbando mientras su visión se opacaba por completo haciéndolo parpadear desesperadamente en un intento de aclararse, permitiendo derramar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante lo que parecía demasiado tiempo. Una vez que comenzó no pudo parar, siguió llorando de manera incontrolable mientras lo único que miraba era aquel chico que el semi gigante cargaba en brazos y sobre el que no dejaba de llorar.

Alguien le llamó haciendo que toda la escuela lo contemplara pero Draco no reaccionó hasta segundos después, mirando al monstruo de túnica negra que lo contemplaba con un poco de impaciencia en medio de todo aquello que había sido el refugio de Draco y de cientos de chicos durante años; las paredes que había mantenido intacto el amor que no se atrevió a gritar estaban destrozadas, meros escombros que serían desechados para hacer algo nuevo.

—Draco—volvió a llamar el hombre.

Draco lo miró frunciendo el ceño mientras su rostro era surcado por las lágrimas dejando manchas del hollín de aquel horrible incendio donde se permitió aferrarse a Potter un momento más antes de dejarlo ir. Comenzó a contar mientras retrocedía negándose a ir hacia él, prometiendo a Harry que de morir lo haría en el lado correcto, lo haría de su lado como debió ser desde el principio.

La marea de estudiantes lo ocultó de aquel monstruo mientras Neville daba un par de pasos al frente.

El tiempo volvió a ser extraño para él, parecía que sólo parpadeó cuando la guerra había sido desatada de nuevo, se vio a sí mismo lanzando hechizos para defenderse mientras sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas.

El tiempo pareció estirarse en algunos momentos y acortarse en otros haciendo de Draco algo irreal, uno de sus dibujos en sus apuntes con él que él podía hacer cualquier cosa. Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho mientras se dirigía precisamente hacia donde todos huían, entrando al gran comedor mientras se mantenía oculto entre una de las columnas y seguía atacando sin temor a cualquier mortífago que mirara.

Una voz resonando por todo el lugar.

Draco cerró los ojos diciéndose que aquello era muy cruel, que estaba delirando mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y escondía la cabeza entre las rodillas, llorando su nombre mientras su voz seguía sonando por aquel lugar y la guerra se mantenía en pausa. Se cubrió los odios intentando dejar de escucharlo mientras su corazón parecía reaccionar como loco, latiendo despavorido hasta calentar su interior mientras todo el dolor y la pérdida que estaba dejando la guerra pasaba a segundo plano.

Draco alzó la cabeza intentando ver más allá de la audiencia, levantándose con dificultad, sintiendo que su pecho se hinchaba al ver esa mata de cabello entre el tumulto de cabellos pelirrojos que lo abrazaban con fuerza mientras el mal parecía haber desaparecido. Draco sollozó de manera audible antes de reír mientras seguía llorando y sus ojos se encontraban con los de Potter.

Y sintió que, al igual que cuando tenía cinco, su cielo era verde.

…

Al fin los juicios habían terminado haciendo que Draco sintiera que una gran parte del peso sobre su espalda desaparecía, sintiéndolo liviano mientras salía de aquel horrible lugar junto a su madre, mirando sobre el hombro con añoranza a su padre mientras éste asentía y los veía partir. Se preguntaba qué estaría sintiendo su madre al alejarse así del amor de su vida, la escuchaba sollozar débilmente mientras se alejaban a cada instante como si cada paso la lastimara.

No sería para siempre, Draco lo sabía, pero Narcisa estaba sintiéndose desesperada; había una serie de cosas que se suponía que Draco iba a hacer una vez que todo aquello terminara; se encontraba la boda con Astoria y atender los negocios legales de su padre en un intento de salvarlos, ahora iba a cuidar a su madre así que intentaría moverla a un lugar mucho más agradable para que se calmara de la guerra antes de volver a lo que fue, un cómodo lugar para que su madre se fuera acostumbrando a la ausencia de su padre.

Era una serie de deberes que se le dijeron desde que comenzó el colegio. Lo que un Malfoy debe de hacer así que Draco se encontró a sí mismo ignorando aquello mientras se permitía enamorarse como a esa edad se le permitía. Apretó la mano de su madre en torno a su brazo sintiéndose extraño ante lo desconocido que se sentía aquello.

Era como volver a tener un disfraz, volvía a desconocerse mientras se preguntaba dónde se encontraba Draco y por qué no salía, por qué seguía manteniéndose en esa cajita oscura.

—Nos iremos a Francia y podrás planear mi boda con Astoria—consoló a su madre mientras caminaban en dirección a los ascensores.

— ¿Y eso es lo que tú quieres?—cuestionó Narcisa deteniéndose.

Draco frunció el ceño mirando a su madre, sintiendo de nuevo que estaba jugando un papel que no era suyo, volvía a ponerse en la piel de un desconocido mientras por dentro se encontraba asustado esperando por su verdadero yo, sabiendo que él estaba en alguna parte esperando por él, suplicando que le encontrara para no volver a sentir que estaban siendo alguien que no debía.

Se había dicho a sí mismo hace meses que no estaba equivocado pero ahora era diferente. Su madre había sido separada de su padre, del hombre que amaba, si Draco hacía las cosas que quería ¿qué sería de ella? ¿En ese lugar habría espacio para ella? ¿Y si no era así? Narcisa lo necesitaba, tenía que ver por ella, por todo lo que su padre dejó para él en lo que volvía. ¿Tenía que volver a renunciar a algo sólo para poder tener a su padre contento cuando saliera de Azkaban?

—Tú y mi padre…

—Lo que nosotros queremos ya no importa, Draco—Narcisa lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla—Cariño, puedes pintar el cielo del color que quieras, no tomes sólo los que te dimos nosotros.

Draco no entendía qué quería decir su madre con eso, no parecía tener lógica y estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que quizá ya estaba volviéndose loca ante la idea de imaginar al amor de su vida en prisión.

—Draco—hablaron a sus espaldas.

Draco se tensó en su lugar durante unos segundos antes de mirar en la dirección de la que venían encontrando a Harry contemplándolo con ansiedad. Estaba ahí parado mirándolo a los ojos con ese espacio demasiado grande entre ambos haciendo que el corazón de Draco titubeara un momento, como si estuviera a punto de detenerse antes de acelerar la marcha hasta parecer insoportable.

Volvía a haber una distancia abismal entre ambos esperando ser reducida; estaban uno frente al otro contemplándose fijamente pero, desde la última vez, Draco no sentía que había algo mal en lo que sentía, Draco no estaba deshaciéndose de aquello porque ya no necesitaba mantenerse a salvo ni proteger a nadie más que a su madre y ella estaba a su lado, mirándolo.

—Está bien—consoló Narcisa haciendo que Draco la mirara—Se acabó, cariño, y está bien.

Draco sabía que lo que sentía iba más allá de la aprobación de su madre y de lo que sintiera Harry. Lo que sentía era extraño para el mundo, era el secreto que habían estado manteniendo oculto porque nadie estaba listo para él haciendo que el par de niños que se atrevieron a sentirlo pensaran que era erróneo pero ahora era diferente.

Redujo la distancia que los separaba de una zancada abrazándose a él. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía su corazón palpitar aceleradamente ante aquel contacto mientras otros brazos lo envolvían con fuerza. Volvió a tener 15 años, pudo admirar la sala en desuso de la que no quería salir mientras se aferraba a Harry con fuerza esperando poder mantener aquello. Abrazó con fuerza a Potter negándose a soltarlo.

—No lo olvidé—susurró Harry sobre su cabello haciendo que el rubio sólo lo abrazara con más fuerza—No lo olvidé—repitió.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Draco pero, en esa ocasión, fue acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa que coreaba el sentimiento que liberaban de nuevo pero, en esa ocasión, sin mentiras.

Una verdad que se deslizaba por su mejilla en forma de llanto sin intenciones de volver a ser oculta.

**Author's Note:**

> En la canción Troye canta "y estoy contando hasta 15" refiriendose que a esa edad le dijo a sus padres que era gay...en la historia Draco y Harry se separan cuando tienen 15.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad yo estoy muy satisfecha con la historia c:


End file.
